LEYENDA SHINIGAMI
by Natalia22
Summary: Adaptación de 'Un amante de ensueño' de la autora 'Sherrilyn Kenyon' :D Voy a poner el primer capítulo aquí pero lo iré actualizando en mi blog: www. ichigoandrukiafanfics. blogspot. com
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Rukia Kuchiki, una morena y bajita sexóloga, se estremeció después de escuchar como su amiga Rangiku, una rubia con unos tributos femeninos muy desarrollados amante de lo espiritual, gritó algo para nada apropiado en mitad de la cafetería a la que solían ir para desayunar.

—Cariño, estás necesitada de un buen polvo.

Seguidamente, se hizo el silencio en el local. Rukia echó un vistazo a las mesas de al lado y percibió como algunos hombres habían dejado de hablar para girarse y observarlas con interés.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y deseó que su vistosa y extravagante amiga se sintiera avergonzada por una vez. Pero parecía que ese adjetivo no estaba en su vocabulario ni en su código genético.

—¿Por qué no lo gritas otra vez? —murmuró Rukia—. Creo que quedan algunas personas en Tokio que aún no te han escuchado.

—Yo espero que no vuelva a gritar —dijo un camarero que se detuvo en su mesa—. Sino tendré más competencia.

Rukia se sonrojó y miró a Rangiku como si quisiera matarla.

—¿Van a querer algo más, señoritas? —preguntó el camarero mirando directamente a Rukia—. ¿Desea que haga algo por usted?

—No, gracias —contestó ésta rápidamente—. La cuenta, por favor.

—De acuerdo —dijo sacando la hoja y escribiendo algo en ella—. Le dejo aquí mi número de teléfono por si... necesita alguna cosa.

Cuando se marchó el camarero, Rukia suspiró.

—Algún día me pagarás toda esta vergüenza que me haces pasar.

Rangiku soltó una carcajada.

—Si yo fuera tú, me guardaría ese número porqué el chico es guapísimo.

—Y también muy joven —remarcó Rukia—. Lo último que me faltaría es que me metieran en la cárcel por abusar de menores.

La amiga dirigió la mirada al camarero que estaba detrás de la barra atendiendo a otros clientes.

—Me pregunto si tendrá algún hermano mayor.

—Me gustaría saber cuánto pagaría Gin por saber que su mujer se está comiendo con los ojos a un chaval —dijo dejando el dinero que pertenecía a la parte de su almuerzo.

—Lo estoy observando para saber si sería bueno para tí. Es de tu vida sexual de la que hablamos —ella también pagó su parte.

—Mi vida sexual no le interesa a nadie de aquí.

Las dos se levantaron y agarrando sus bolsos salieron a la calle. El calor de la capital las golpeó de lleno después de haber estado fresquitas en la cafetería.

—No te enfades, cariño. Pero sabes que tengo razón. Necesitas sexo. ¿Cuánto hace que no tienes nada? ¿Tres años?

—Cuatro.

—¿Cuatro años sin echar un polvo? —repitió Rangiku incrédula haciendo que varios mirones las observaran curiosos. Ella siguió hablando como si la cosa no fuera con ella—. Vamos a ver, ¿tus pacientes saben que llevas tanto tiempo sin hacer nada?

Rukia le dedicó una furiosa mirada.

—Mis pacientes no tienen que saber nada.

—O sea querida sexóloga, usted escucha a sus pacientes hablar sobre sus detalles íntimos y sexuales mientras usted vive sin darle una juerga a su entrepierna —Rangiku bajó la voz—. No me puedo creer que después de haber escuchado todo eso que te cuenten, tus hormonas no se hayan revolucionado.

—Perdería mi título si mis pacientes me hicieran experimentar orgasmos en mitad de mis sesiones.

—Pues no tengo ni la mínima idea de como puedes aconsejar sobre sexo si no quieres acercarte a ningún hombre.

Caminaron hacia un lateral de la plaza, enfrente de la oficina de Correos, donde Rangiku tenía un puestecillo para la quiromancia y el tarot.

—Sabes que me gustaría quedar con un hombre que mereciera el hecho de que me depilara las piernas pero como la mayoría no lo merecen prefiero quedarme en casa y comer —informó Rukia.

—La comida no sustituye al sexo —le recordó Rangiku sacando un libro delgado pero gigantesco con las tapas de cuero marrón que Rukia no había visto en su vida.

—Ya lo sé, pero ¿a qué viene este interés en mi ausencia de vida sexual?

Su amiga agarró el libro y se lo entregó a una indecisa Rukia.

—A que tengo una idea —respondió pasando las hojas y pasando también de la mirada de la morena que decía 'no me gustan tus ideas'—. Encontré esto en la antigua librería que hay cerca de mi casa. Estaba cubierto por una enorme cantidad de polvo —llegó a la página que quería enseñarle—. ¡Aquí!

Rukia miró el dibujo que había y no pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendida. Ese hombre era fascinante y estaba estupendamente detallado. Parecía una estatua griega. No, se corrigió mentalmente, un dios griego.

Estaba dibujado desnudo en toda su gloria, exudando poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Parecía que contemplaba a un experto depredador listo para saltar en un cualquier segundo.

Las venas se le marcaban afirmándole que ese hombre debería poseer una fuerza increíble, diseñada para darle placer a una mujer. Rukia siguió observando con la boca seca sus músculos, sus pectorales, sus abdominales y al pasar su ombligo... se humedeció los labios al contemplar los atributos masculinos más estupendos que había visto en su vida.

Volvió a su apuesto rostro, sus labios que esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, su cabello largo hasta el cuello de un color anaranjado y sus penetrantes ojos de un color ámbar y miel.

Rukia casi podía escuchar la voz grave de ese hombre y podía sentir sus fuertes brazos envolviéndola y atrayéndola hacia su pecho, mientras su aliento le rozaba las mejillas y sus masculinas manos la acariciaban.

Un escalofrío le recorrió por completo la espalda y sintió como su entrepierna palpitaba como hace menos de dos minutos no había pensado que lo haría alguna vez.

—¿Qué opinas de este hombre, Rukia?

La morena alzó sus hombros en un intento de parecer que por dentro de su cuerpo no había un fuego encendido.

—Un... hombre normal.

Rangiku le quitó el libro de las manos y se sentó en su puesto cerrándolo con convicción.

—Esto es lo que necesitas.

Rukia carraspeó.

—¿Que tiene que ver ese dibujo con mi vida sexual?

—Este hombre que has visto —habló la rubia con el rostro serio— se llama Ichigo. Es un esclavo sexual de la época de los Shinigamis. Está obligado a adorar a la persona que lo invoque y a hacer todo lo que ésta le pida.

Rukia soltó una carcajada.

—Vale, ¿y qué tengo que hacer? ¿Desnudarme y bailar arriba de la torre de Tokio? —soltó irónica dejando un poco de reír al ver que su amiga estaba hablando en serio—. Tienes razón, necesito una buena sesión de sexo salvaje, pero no creo que sea con ese esclavo Shinigami.

De golpe, el libro se cayó de la mesa haciendo que Rangiku se levantara de un salto y Rukia jadeara.

—Lo has tirado tú ¿verdad? —miró a su amiga rubia y vio que negó con la cabeza—. No me mientas.

—No te miento. Creo que lo has ofendido.

—Que idiotez —soltó Rukia sacando las gafas de sol del bolso y las llaves de su coche—. Mira, necesito volver al trabajo. ¿Vendrás a mi casa esta noche?

—Por supuesto. Yo llevaré el vino.

—De acuerdo, te veo a las ocho. Saluda a Gin de mi parte —dijo antes de alejarse hacia el párking.

Rangiku sonrió observándola antes de recoger el libro del suelo y buscar la página donde salía aquél hombre dibujado.

—Te encantará Rukia, Ichigo —recorrió con los dedos su cuerpo perfecto—. Aunque debo advertirte que va a ser duro traspasar la muralla que ella mantiene alrededor suyo. Puede acabar con tu paciencia, pero... si alguien puede ayudarla, ése eres tú.

Percibió como el libro desprendió calor bajo sus dedos y sonrió de nuevo al pensar que de esa forma Ichigo le estaba dando la razón.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Todos los derechos de esta historia son de su autora 'Sherrilyn Kenyon'

 **...**

 **¡Hola IchiRukistas!**

Hoy he subido el sexto capítulo de esta adaptación :D

Pasaros por el blog si queréis leerlo ^^

Yo aprovecho que aún tengo cuenta aquí para avisar xD

¡Un abrazo fuerte!

www. ichigoandrukiafanfics. blogspot. com


End file.
